For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-64659 (PTD 1), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-165197 (PTD 2), and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-165198 (PTD 3) each disclose a trench-type metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) in which a gate trench is provided in a main surface of a silicon carbide substrate. In the silicon carbide substrate, a super junction structure in which an n-type region and a p-type region are alternately and repeatedly arranged is provided.